You Look Good In My Shirt
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: AU. Oneshot Songfic based to Keith Urban's You Look Good In My Shirt.  Hotch and Emily had a one night stand a few months back and decide to give friendship another try, but will it lead to something more?


**A/N: A songfic based on Hotch and Emily, based to the Keith Urban song "You Look Good in my Shirt". Enjoy!**

Hotch was in the break room pouring himself a cup of coffee before heading up to his office to work later into the night. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" Hotch recognized that voice anywhere. "Ha-ha, very funny Prentiss." Hotch turned around and the brunette was standing behind him. It had been three months since they had drunkenly had sex in the bathroom at the bar. "Why are you being so playful tonight?"

Emily smiled at him. "Wednesday night, duh!" Emily laughed out loud at herself, even she was embarrassed. "There's a movie marathon of Sandra Bullock tonight." Emily was secretly in love with Sandra Bullock, and loved watching her movies. "Did you want to come watch it with me? You've been doing paperwork for months!"

Hotch was taken aback by Emily's invitation. They'd hardly spoke since they had sex before, and had both agreed it was extremely unprofessional and they would just go on like they had before. "Are you sure Emily? I wouldn't want to impose."

Emily smiled politely. "Who would you be imposing on, my cat Sergio? I would like to have some company of the human breed for once." Emily noticed Hotch's cautious demeanor. "It's just some movies, and some beer. I promise."

Hotch let out the breath he'd been holding. "Okay, I will be over around 7."

_**When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And whispered in my ear, guess who**__**  
><strong>__**I rattled off names like I really didn't know**__**  
><strong>__**But all along I knew it was you**_

Hotch arrived at Emily's condo promptly at 7. He rang the bell and waited for her to answer. Hotch heard some rustling on the other side of the door, and suddenly Emily appeared in front of him. "Hey Hotch, come on in." She gave him the quick up down, his jeans and navy blue dress shirt were a change from what she was used to. "Oh you brought beer, you didn't have to!" Emily took the beer and placed it in her fridge. Hotch shut and locked the door behind him.

Hotch looked at Emily, she was wearing short black shorts, and a hot pink t-shirt. She looked great, her legs were among her best asset, and the shorts definitely complimented her long, muscular legs. "So what's been new? We haven't spoken a lot lately."

Emily laughed quietly. "Yeah, drunken sex with your boss tends to strain the relationship." Emily laughed a little louder this time. "I still can't believe we did that. Not to mention that we didn't get caught." Emily remembered JJ and Garcia's questioning looks after the two exited the bathroom together.

Hotch laughed too, it had been a long time since he'd laughed with someone. "It is pretty funny, makes me feel really young. You know, like we're in college and your roommate refuses to leave the room." Hotch began to think about all the dumb stuff that went along with college.

"I don't know where you went to college." Emily smiled mischievously. "My roommate always left when I needed her too." The two both laughed aloud.

_**And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed**__**  
><strong>__**And wondered why we didn't last**__**  
><strong>__**It had been a long time, but later last night**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, we caught up real fast**_

As the clock wore down, and the last movie, The Blind Side, was wrapping up, Hotch and Emily had spent the night reminiscing about their younger days, and making fun of co-workers. The two hadn't been able to laugh and actually speak since they slept together, and neither wanted their night to end.

"Hotch, I know this is highly inappropriate, but would you wanna stay overnight? I don't want to stay alone, and Sergio isn't very good company…" Emily looked over at Hotch, whose happy demeanor had turned stone cold.

"Are you sure Emily…? I don't want to be a burden or anything." Emily smiled at Hotch.

"Would it really be a burden to me? I mean, I did just invite you…" Hotch smiled back at Emily.

"Okay, I will stay with you." Hotch placed his hand on Emily's knee. "But there's no expectations tonight."

_**And maybe it's a little too early**__**  
><strong>__**To know if this is gonna work**__**  
><strong>__**All I know is you're sure looking**__**  
><strong>__**Good in my shirt**__**  
><strong>__**That's right**__**  
><strong>__**You look good in my shirt**_

__Emily and Hotch soon got on the topic of dating. "No no, I haven't dated anyone in months Hotch. Not to mention most guys don't even make it to a second date." Emily sighed. "Not to mention, I've had a hard time finding someone who is really perfect."

Hotch put his hand on top of Emily's and scooted closer. "You'll find him eventually Emily. You've just gotta keep your eyes open. You're an attractive, intelligent, and caring woman. Any man would be crazy to turn you down."

Emily looked down at Hotch's hand and back up to his face. "Do you really mean that?" Hotch nodded at Emily. "Hotch, you're so great. I really needed to hear that tonight." Emily noticed Hotch looking at her and she turned to look back at him, when suddenly they both leaned in and their lips collided. Hotch pushed Emily back and continued to kiss her passionately. He began run his hands along her soft thighs, and up her hips.

"Emily, would you want to take this into your bedroom?" Hotch briefly stopped kissing her to wait for her answer.

"Jeez, I thought you were never going to ask Hotch. Let's go." Emily pushed Hotch back and they stood up and began to kiss. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom." Hotch gently life Emily's shirt over her head and threw it down over her head, exposing a white lace bra. Soon enough the two had reached the bedroom, and finished taking off the rest of their clothes.

_**Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight**__**  
><strong>__**Every way that we went wrong**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing**__**  
><strong>__**Every morning from now on**_

__After a half hour of foreplay, Hotch and Emily began to have sex passionately. It seemed like something out of a movie. Hotch was so gentle, yet rough enough to really get Emily off. After the two were finished, Emily climbed up and put Hotch's dress shirt on. "I'll be right back." Emily quickly scurried to bathroom and was back in no time. "That was amazing. Even better now that I was sober." Emily climbed in bed beside Hotch.

"I agree. I obviously enjoyed myself." Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily tightly. "I'm sorry for being so distant after our last encounter. I just didn't know if it was just the alcohol before, but now I know it was more than that."

"You're great Hotch. I never wanted to just have a one night stand, it's just the alcohol took over, and I couldn't keep my hands off of you. I'm sorry I made you think that." Emily turned around and kissed Hotch. _**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**And maybe it's a little too early**__**  
><strong>__**To know if this is gonna work**__**  
><strong>__**All I know is you're sure looking**__**  
><strong>__**Good in my shirt**_

The pair laid together in silence while they tried to drift to sleep. Neither was asleep but neither of them was quite sure what to say. The sex between them was great, but neither knew exactly what the other wanted. There was more than sex, but was there a romance or a friendship behind it?

Soon enough, the thoughts were put to rest and the two silently fell asleep. Emily woke up in the middle of the night and snuck off to the bathroom. When she returned, she noticed Hotch lying awake. "I'm sorry Hotch, I tried to be quiet."

Hotch smiled and leaned in to kiss Emily. "Don't worry, I'm just glad I get to see you. You're really beautiful, and not to mention, my shirt looks great on you." Emily cuddled up against Hotch and the two drifted back into sleep. 

_**And maybe it's a little too early**__**  
><strong>__**To know if this is gonna work**__**  
><strong>__**All I know is you're sure looking**__**  
><strong>__**Good in my shirt**__  
><em>_  
><em>Soon enough, morning was there and Hotch waited for Emily to wake up. He saw her begin to slowly blink herself awake. "Good morning Emily." She rolled over and kissed his cheek. "Good morning."

"Emily, I know it's early, but I wanted to ask you something." Hotch watched Emily who was slowly beginning to become more awake. "I don't know what exactly we are, but I want to be more than your boss and more than your friend."

Emily was fully awake when she heard that. "Aaron Hotcher, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Hotch smiled halfway and nodded. "Well of course we can date, and be official." The two shared another passionate kiss before finally climbing out of bed.


End file.
